Charles Xavier (Ziemia-616)
Galeria 3009276-786616-professor_x_00_super.jpg James_McAvoy_Charles_Xavier_officialstill.jpg patrick-stewart-professor-x-x-men-days-of-future-past.jpg Professor_x_-charlesxavier-_6-1-.jpg XavierTRN128.png|Professor X na wózku w serialu Iron Man: Armored Adventures profesor_x_-_charles_xavier.jpg Zdolności Potrafi w pełni kontrolować umysły innych osób. Jest mistrzem telepatii. Historia zakochał się w Moirze MacTaggert. Charles oświadczył się jej, jednak ślub musiał zostać przełożony na bliżej nieokreślony termin, ponieważ Xavier otrzymał powołanie do wojska. Służył razem ze swoim przyrodnim bratem Cainem Marko podczas wojny w Korei. Obaj pewnego razu przypadkowo natknęli się na świątynię w środku dżungli. Cain wiedziony ciekawością wszedł do środka i znalazł czerwony klejnot. Kamień okazał się być Karmazynowym Klejnotem Cyttorak, który zamienił swego znalazcę w nadludzką istotę, Juggernauta. Po zakończeniu służby Xavier powrócił do Anglii by poślubić swą ukochaną. Na miejscu czekał na niego list pożegnalny od Moiry, która zerwała ich związek. By zapomnieć o bólu Charles zaczął podróżować. W Egipcie stoczył pierwszy pojedynek z Shadow Kingiem, który ukrywał się pod postacią Amahla Faruoka. Ta wygrana walka uświadomiła mu, że ludzkość należy chronić przed tak potężnymi złymi mutantami. Jego marzeniem stała się pokojowa koegzystencja pomiędzy ludźmi a homo-superior. Następnym celem podróży był Izrael. Tam Charles zaprzyjaźnił się z Erickem Magnusem Lehnsherrem, który W przyszłości miał stać się Magneto - najlepszym przyjacielem i zarazem nemezis Xaviera. Po tym jak Magneto ulotnił się ze złotem barona Stuckera (Erick i Charlie zapobiegli tymczasowo powołaniu do życia organizacji terrorystycznej Hydra) Charles pozostał w Izraelu, ponieważ zakochał się w Gabrielle Haller, kobiecie, której pomógł wyjść z katatonii spowodowanej przeżyciami związanymi z Holocaustem. Związek rozpadł się jednak i Xavier opuścił kraj. Nie wiedział wtedy, że Gabrielle była w ciąży i urodziła mu syna, który w przyszłości stał się mutantem znanym jako Legion. Z Izraela Xavier trafił do Tybetu gdzie stoczył pojedynek z istotą, która sama siebie nazywała Luciferem. Wygrał to starcie, jednakże podczas walki na jego nogi spadł wielki kamienny blok łamiąc je w takim stopniu, że stały się niewładne. Podczas rekonwalescencji w indyjskim szpitalu Xavier zakochał się, z wzajemnością, w Amelii Voght, pielęgniarce, która przywróciła mu chęć do życia. Pozostali razem, gdy Amelia dowiedziała się, że Charles jest mutantem tak jak ona. To się jednak zmieniło, gdy Scott Summers miał się stać pierwszym X-Manem. Voght opuściła Charlesa, gdyż nie chciała być świadkiem genetycznego wyścigu zbrojeń pomiędzy nim a Magneto. Po tych wydarzeniach Xavier postanowił dokończyć edukację. Ponownie spotkał i zaprzyjaźnił się Moirą MacTaggert, która teraz była szanowanym genetykiem. Nieformalnie jego pierwszą "studentką" była jedenastoletnia Jean Gray. Xavier pomógł jej wyjść ze stanu traumatycznego spowodowanego doświadczeniem emocji umierającej koleżanki. Charles przez lata uczył Jean korzystać z jej telekinetycznych zdolności. Wreszcie dołączył ją do reszty X-Men, którzy szkolili się w używaniu swych mocy w "School for Gifted Youngsters" (Szkoła Młodych Talentów). Xavier powołał ją do życia na terenie własnej posiadłości. Śmierć Zginął z ręki Phoenix. Film W filmach "X-Men", "X-Men 2", "X-Men 3" , "X-Men Geneza:Wolverine" oraz "X-Men przeszłość która nadejdzie" Professora X zagrał Patrick Stewart. W "X-men: Pierwsza klasa" i "X-Men przeszłość która nadejdzie" w tą postać wcielił się James McAvoy. Ciekawostki *Po wydarzeniach M-Day Charles ponownie może chodzić. *Ma siostrę bliźniaczkę Cassandre Nove. *Obecnie jest łysy. *Gdy jeździł na wózku, jego nogi czasem były zabandażowane. * Pod koniec filmu Wolverine pokazuję się na lotnisku mówiąc do Wolverine'a, że nie tylko on ma "niezwykłe talenty". * W filmie X-men 3: Ostatni Bastion Profesor zostaje zabity przez Phoenix. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Illuminati Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Starjammers Kategoria:The Twelve Kategoria:Defenders Kategoria:New Mutants Kategoria:Naukowiec Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Łysi Kategoria:Blondyni